Such a climatic cabinet is known from EP-A2-1155743. A common use is the occasional storage of specimen slides, typically, so-called microtiter plates (MTP), under prespecified climatic conditions, for research purposes and use in industrial manufacturing. The loading and unloading of specimen slides takes place individually via a small transfer opening with the aid of an automatic transporting device. The specimen slide is hereby grasped with a blade or a gripper and transported from and to the individual specimen slide storage places by means of a lift and an arm which swivels horizontally.
For specimen slides with a barcode marking, the providing of a monitoring device in the form of a barcode reader in the area of the transfer opening is also known, wherein, however, only passing specimen slides can be identified. However, if a specimen slide, which has already been laid on a storage place, is to be examined, that is not readily possible. Such climatic cabinets are provided with a relatively large door, through which ample access to the interior is possible. For obvious reasons, however, they may not be opened during the operation of the climatic cabinet.